gleeitalianofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Blaine Anderson
Blaine Anderson è un personaggio della serie televisiva Glee, interpretato da Darren Criss. Blaine fa la sua prima comparsa nel sesto episodio della seconda stagione Il primo bacio; è uno studente apertamente gay dell'Accademia Dalton e membro degli Usignoli (Warblers), coro rivale delle Nuove Direzioni. Biografia Stagione due Blaine è il solista degli Usignoli, il coro della Dalton Academy, un liceo privato. {C}{C Incontra Kurt Hummel, un membro del coro rivale delle Nuove Direzioni, quando quest'ultimo si intrufola alla Dalton Academy per spiare i rivali. Dopo aver riconosciuto l'intruso. Blaine e altri due compagni lo invitano in caffetteria e lì Kurt chiede ai ragazzi a Blaine se è gay e il ragazzo conferma di esserlo; Kurt rivela a Blaine di essere vittima di bullismo al McKinley a causa della sua sessualità, e Blaine gli confessa di aver subito lo stesso trattamento nella sua vecchia scuola, tanto da doversi trasferire alla Dalton Academy, che applica una rigida politica anti-bullismo. ]] Blaine fa amicizia con Kurt, e lo aiuta a resistere ai bulli della sua scuola. Ma le minacce e le violenze contro Kurt aumentano così quest'ultimo si trasferisce alla Dalton Academy e finisce per innamorarsi di Blaine, che però lo vede soltanto come un amico. Durante l'episodio Stupide canzoni d'amore Blaine chiede aiuto a Kurt per cantare una serenata al ragazzo che gli piace, Jeremiah, che lavora in un negozio di abbigliamento Gap; grazie all'aiuto di tutti gli Usignoli Blaine canta When I Get You Alone nel negozio in cui lavora il giovane. Alla fine dell'esibizione Blaine e Kurt incontrano Jeremiah, licenziato a causa della canzone, che afferma di non provare assolutamente niente per Blaine. Kurt, alla fine dell'episodio confessa a Blaine i suoi sentimenti, e quest'ultimo dichiara di non essere affatto bravo con il romanticismo e di non voler rovinare la loro amicizia. Kurt e Blaine partecipano a una festa organizzata da Rachel Berry. I presenti, dopo essersi ubriacati, si cimentano al gioco della bottiglia, in un turno del quale Rachel deve baciare Blaine. Blaine resta così colpito dal bacio con la ragazza che crede di poter essere bisessuale e chiede un appuntamento a Rachel. Ma quando lei lo bacia di nuovo mentre sono entrambi sobri, egli conclude di essere al "100% gay". Nel corso di una riunione degli Usignoli, Kurt arriva in ritardo e annuncia che il canarino mascotte del gruppo, Pavarotti, è morto. In suo onore canta Blackbird, davanti a tutti gli Usignoli, commuovendo in particolare Blaine. Più tardi infatti il ragazzo confessa a Kurt che è innamorato di lui e così si scambiano un bacio. Alle Regionali, i due cantano un duetto molto romantico sulle note di Candles, alla fine del quale Blaine spinge affettuosamente Kurt sotto il riflettore. A vincere sono però le Nuove Direzioni ma Blaine conforta la delusione di Kurt spiegandogli che nonostante la sconfitta, in realtà, hanno vinto loro perché si sono trovati. Durante un concerto per raccogliere fondi al McKinley Blaine e Kurt vanno a supportare gli amici delle Nuove Direzioni e Kurt mostra al ragazzo la sua scuola. In questa sede i due incontrano Dave Karofsky, bullo che ha preso di mira Kurt, che li attacca e inizia a spingere Blaine, che contrattacca. Arriva però Santana che prende le difese dei due ragazzi fermando così il litigio. Kurt sente ancora la mancanza delle Nuove Direzioni e, dopo un confronto con Dave, decide di ritornare al McKinley. Blaine, insieme agli Usignoli, cantano allora il loro addio a Kurt con la canzone Somewhere Only We Know. Alla fine dell'esibizione i due fidanzati si abbracciano e Blaine, commosso, lascia Kurt tra le braccia dei suoi ritrovati compagni. Nell'episodio Il ballo Kurt chiede a Blaine di accompagnarlo al ballo scolastico del McKinley ma il ragazzo inizialmente non vuole. Infatti racconta a Kurt che quando doveva andare al ballo del suo vecchio liceo, chiese ad un altro ragazzo gay di accompagnarlo, ma la sera del ballo, mentre i due aspettavano che i genitori li venissero a prendere, un gruppo di compagni li ha picchiati e per questo Blaine odia i balli. Ma allo sguardo dolce di Kurt, Blaine decide comunque di accompagnarlo e si offre inoltre di cantare durante la serata. Quando Kurt vince il titolo di reginetta del ballo e fugge via, Blaine lo segue e gli propone più volte di accompagnarlo a casa; ma il ragazzo, deciso a non lasciarsi abbattere da niente e nessuno, torna al ballo e si fa incoronare. Al rientro da New York Kurt e Blaine si incontrano al 'Lima Bean' e lì Kurt racconta tutte le sue avventure newyorchesi al ragazzo, che lo guarda con occhi sognati per tutta la durata del racconto. Appena Kurt finisce di parlare Blaine dichiara di amarlo e Kurt confessa di ricambiarlo ma i due vengono interrotti da Mercedes e Sam. Stagione Tre Nella Stagione 3 Darren Criss (che interpreta Blaine Anderson) è stato aggiornato a una serie regolare. Il suo ruolo nella stagione 3 inizia nel Progetto Piano Viola , con Kurt e Blaine con il caffè in fagiolo di Lima ad inizio dell'anno scolastico. Kurt è mostrato sollecitando Blaine trasferire al McKinley, insistendo sul fatto che egli aveva promesso entro il primo giorno di scuola avrebbe preso una decisione sul trasferimento. Blaine sostiene di non aver deciso perché perderete i suoi amici Dalton, a cui Kurt risponde che vuole il suo ultimo anno di magia, ma l'unico modo che succederà è che se si arriva a spendere ogni minuto con Blaine. A volte entro la prima settimana, Blaine arriva a McKinley non nella sua uniforme Dalton, confermando a Kurt che ha trasferito. Quando Kurt si preoccupa che Blaine aveva trasferito solo per essere con lui, Blaine insiste che si è trasferito perché non sopportava di essere a parte la persona che ama. Al fine di riscaldare il New Directions a lui, Blaine esegue non è raro con le Cheerios nel cortile McKinley come introduzione e il canto audizione al club. Tuttavia, questo si ritorce contro, come la Cheerios versare benzina su un pianoforte viola nel cortile durante il numero come parte di Sue protesta politica contro le arti, ed è data alle fiamme da Quinn sigaretta 's. Questo evento porta ad alcuni membri del Glee Club, in particolare Finn , disapprovando la presenza Blaine al McKinley. Blaine esegue quindi in Non è possibile fermare la musica con la New Directions come suo primo numero con loro. {C}{C {C}{C Quando il musical della scuola è annunciato come West Side Story , Blaine prevede di un'audizione per Tony e discute canzoni audizione con Kurt in I Am Unicorn . Tuttavia, quando si rende conto di quanto Kurt vuole che il ruolo di Tony, Blaine decide di farsi da parte per amore e provino per Bernardo o Krupke Ufficiale dando il suo status di Junior, come la scusa. Nonostante questo, quando audizioni con una resa brillante Qualcosa è venuta , Artie gli chiede di leggere invece per Tony. In F asiatico , viene rivelato che Blaine ottenuto il ruolo di Tony nel musical, di fronte a un default vincente Rachel come Maria. Una fine un po 'agrodolce di fare offerte di Kurt per il protagonista maschile, sorprende Blaine con alcune bellissime rose che è un momento di tenerezza per la coppia. {C}{C Nel Pot O 'oro , in risposta a New Directions di essere sconvolto in Mercedes 'assenza dal gruppo e il musical di essere quasi annullato, Blaine esegue Last Night Venerdì (TGIF), nella sala del coro, per ricordare loro che cosa Glee Club è tutto - "divertimento". Anche se ben accolto dalla maggioranza dei New Directions, viene richiesto di Santana per esprimere la sua rabbia per Glee diventando il "Blaine e Rachel show", che l'ha portata ad abbandonare il club con Bretagna. In The First Time , Blaine canta stasera con Rachel mentre le prove per West Side Story, ma Artie fa notare che la loro performance non ha la passione sessuale che manda Emma e Coach Beiste in esecuzione per fare altre cose. Dopo Blaine e Rachel ammette di non aver mai avuto rapporti sessuali ancora, Artie esprime dubbi sul fatto che essi saranno in grado di rappresentare realmente Tony e Maria, senza tale esperienza. La scena successiva vediamo Blaine ballare alla musica nella sua stanza, sola con Kurt con Kurt cercando un po 'turbato., Poi viene chiesto di Kurt se pensa di essere "sessualmente noioso", in quanto non hanno mai lasciato andare le mani sotto la vita. Kurt esprime la preoccupazione che stanno giocando lo "sicuro" e gli chiede se Blaine ha mai sentito il desiderio di "strappare i vestiti a vicenda". Blaine ha detto che pensava che entrambi volevano muoversi lentamente e che ha, ma "è per questo che hanno inventato la masturbazione". Egli esprime che vuole Kurt stare bene in modo che possa essere comodo. Scherza poi che sarebbe stato un compito arduo per strappare i vestiti di Kurt in ogni caso, a causa di tutti gli strati che indossa. Kurt è d'accordo, e la coppia bacio. Blaine fa visita alla Dalton Academy in seguito nell'episodio, con l'intenzione di invitare i Warblers per vedere McKinley produzione di West Side Story. Gli capita di camminare sulla Warblers eseguire Uptown Girl , e incontra un Warbler nuovo nome Sebastian Smythe che prende subito apprezzato da Blaine. Dopo Sebastian flirta con Blaine durante una rappresentazione di Uptown Girl , è convinto a prendere un caffè con Sebastian poco dopo, dove complimenti Blaine, chiamandolo "il sesso su un bastone e canta come un sogno" e "una leggenda di Dalton". Blaine sembra lusingato, ma incerto sulle reali intenzioni di Sebastian. Hanno una conversazione intercut con Rachel e Santana eseguendo A Boy Like That . Sebastian chiede perché Blaine trasferito a Dalton e Blaine dice che gli manca ogni giorno, ma McKinley è dove il suo cuore. Sebastian ha finalmente partire per la pratica lacrosse, ma dice Blaine che si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo. Alla McKinley il giorno dopo, Kurt e Blaine avere una conversazione nel corridoio. Blaine chiede se sono troppo al riparo e dice che West Side Story è tutto di andare al di fuori della vostra zona di comodità e di essere avventurosi. Kurt rivela che ha una lista secchio, che gli dice Blaine è caldo. Blaine si caffè con Sebastian dopo la scuola, sconvolto il modo "là fuori" Sebastian è - per chiedere un colpo di Courvoisier nel caffè e aver vissuto a Parigi. Sebastian dice Blaine che il suo atto scolaro schivo è super caldo, Blaine e diviene consapevole e scomodo con le intenzioni di Sebastian. Sperando che Sebastian otterrà il suggerimento, dice poi Sebastian che ha un fidanzato, e Sebastian dice "non ha bisogno di sapere". Blaine parla allora su quanto egli ha cura di Kurt, "Non ho mai voglia di disordine le mie cose con lui, in alcun modo. E 'davvero grande.", Quando Kurt si arriva, chiedendo chi stanno parlando. Blaine, rivissuto, introduce Kurt a Sebastian, che siede accanto a Blaine, trattenendo il braccio molto stretto. Sebastian li invita entrambi fuori agli scandali, il bar gay nel West Lima, e Blaine si rifiuta, dicendo che è non solo le loro cose. Kurt, però, vedendo il gioco di potere, accetta, affermando di avere "un sacco di novità assolute per iniziare attraversano i loro lista". Quando Kurt e Blaine arrivare a scandali con la loro falsa carta d'identità in mano, Blaine Sebastian compra una birra senza alcool, ma una Shirley Temple a Kurt, affermando che egli sa di essere sempre il guidatore designato. Un po 'più tardi un ubriaco Blaine è visto ballare con Sebastian. Dopo una chiacchierata con inaspettata Karofsky, un geloso Kurt decide di cogliere l'attimo e le forze Sebastiano fuori strada e danze con Blaine. Lasciano il bar, Blaine aggrappati su Kurt, ovviamente molto intossicato. Kurt apre la porta a macchina Blaine e aiuta a Blaine, Blaine ma tira Kurt su di lui, cercando di baciarlo e dirgli quanto male lo vuole. Proteste Kurt, dicendo Blaine di fermarsi, ma Blaine gli dice che dovrebbe solo fare sesso allora e là. Kurt resiste, e si ot della vettura con rabbia. Quando Blaine chiede perché Kurt si urlandogli, Kurt gli dice che egli "non ha mai sentito di meno come ottenere intimo con qualcuno", perché Blaine trascorso la notte ballando con un altro ragazzo e sarebbe troppo ubriaco per ricordare nulla il mattino successivo. Blaine diventa sconvolto sfogo di Kurt, esce dalla macchina e dice che sta andando a casa a piedi. Dopo essere stato in grado di perdere la sua verginità a Kurt, parla Blaine con Rachel (che hanno fallito pure) nel backstage la serata di apertura del musical. Blaine tasti su come seguire l'America pur privi di ogni esperienza sessuale. Tuttavia Rachel, dopo aver avuto una certa comprensione da reminiscenza toccare Tina, convince Blaine che ha più a che fare per trovare l'anima gemella vera - e toccando in quella emozione per ritrarre due persone in amore che, dice, è un'esperienza che ognuno di loro sa molto bene con i rispettivi partner. Blaine è toccata dalla sua dichiarazione. Dopo lo spettacolo, Blaine è poi visto ballare al rallentatore sul palco (simile a Mike in Asia F). Kurt gli si avvicina, dicendo che dovrebbe essere fuori festeggiare. Blaine e Kurt cambio congratulazioni per le loro parti rispettive nel Musical. Blaine si scusa poi per ubriacarsi e trattare Kurt male e chiama Kurt verso di lui, tenendogli la mano sul suo cuore come la canzone dal musical. Egli afferma ad un spostato Kurt che Sebastian non significa niente per lui, esprimendo il suo amore per il suo fidanzato e il suo desiderio per la loro prima volta, per essere veramente speciale. Kurt si scusa anche per aver accettato di andare a Scandali, dicendo che voleva essere Blaine "Superstar Gay Bar", rendendosi conto che è solo un romantico sciocco. Blaine dice che non è stupido e tira Kurt in un bacio appassionato. Kurt gli racconta di come sia orgoglioso di essere con lui e Blaine è visibilmente commosso. Blaine chiede poi Kurt ad accompagnarlo a Artie dopo-festa a Breadstix, ma Kurt dice di no, (Blaine appare mortificato) - chiedendo di andare a casa di Blaine, invece, a cui egli risponde tranquillamente "Ok". Alla fine dell'episodio, Blaine e Rachel eseguire One Hand, One Heart , parzialmente intercut con Kurt e Blaine a letto eskimo baci e raggiante, stabilendo che la coppia aveva, o erano in procinto di, fare sesso per la prima volta. In I Kissed a Girl lui e Kurt mostrare il loro sostegno per Santana con il canto Perfect . Alla fine dice che è un'altra cosa che può aggiungere alla sua lista di cose terribili, entrambi si prendono e sedersi ai loro posti, visibilmente ferito. Durante lo spettacolo le ragazze di I Kissed a Girl è possibile vedere lui e Kurt registrazione video dello spettacolo. Dal Blaine unito New Directions, Finn è stato dandogli un momento difficile, ignorando tutti i suggerimenti formulati da lui. Nel Hold On To Sedici si rompe definitivamente quando Sam torna e trasforma anche le sue idee dicendo che dovrebbe essere venduto sesso, che Blaine risponde che "non è in vendita". Cominciano a combattere e lo rompe. Blaine si allontana. Finn lo trova nello spogliatoio colpendo un sacco da boxe, Finn chiede se sta fingendo di colpire Sam che Blaine dice che è anche lui che gli shock Finn. Blaine vuole sapere perché Finn è ostile verso di lui. Blaine sostiene da quando è venuto a McKinley e si unì New Directions, Finn ha dato altro che merda. Finn rivela che era geloso e intimidito dal talento di Blaine. Dice che senza Rachel, di cui hanno bisogno per vincere Blaine come egli è la persona più ben arrotondati in nuove direzioni. Blaine e Finn, infine accetta di mettere da parte le loro differenze per il bene di New Directions. Dopo una pausa, il secondo d'arco inizia con l'episodio Sì / No . Anche se in questo episodio, Blaine non fa molto, lui partecipa ancora visto con i New Directions in canzoni e così via. Blaine si unisce con i ragazzi del gruppo di apertura della puntata, Summer Nights e anche se probabilmente difficile da vedere, Blaine è anche ballare e cantare cori nella muove come Jagger / Jumpin 'Jack Flash con gli altri ragazzi Nuove Indicazioni per la gioia assegnazione. Blaine è visto guardando e avendo occhiate con Kurt durante Rachel solista di Finn , Without You e anche in tutto l'episodio. Quando il Glee Club decide finalmente su una canzone di Mr. Schuester è proposta la signorina Pillsbury , Blaine canta con New Directions in We Found Love . Durante il numero divertimento e bagnato, è possibile vedere Blaine soffia un bacio a Miss Pillsbury. In Michael si vede scendere le scale con Kurt, Brittany, Santana, e Mercedes. Dopo una breve discussione su Michael Jackson, Blaine canta Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' insieme alle New Directions. Piu tardi Blaine , Kurt , Santana , Artie, e Rachel discutono sul problema Michael e ad untratto spunta Sebastian che sfida le New Directions in una sfida con canzoni alla MJ. Al posto di parcheggio le New Directions e gli Usignoli si esibiscono in Bad in cui Blaine canta come solista, finita l'esecuzione Sebasian tira fuori da un sacco una granita intento a colpire Kurt per sbaglio colpsce Blaine all'occhio ferendolo gravemente. Piú tardi Blaine si riprende dallo schock e insieme a Kurt tornano al McKinley ad assister allo spettacolo di Kurt con Finn e Rachel. PDopo Blaine e Kurt tornano a casa e avranno dei momenti romantici. In Spanish Teacher, Blaine non compare poichè è ancora ferito dalla granita di Sebastian Smythe. In Heart, Blaine appare alla fine come ospite di Sugar al suo party e insieme alle New Directions canta Love Shack. Personalità Blaine è un talento, elegante, affascinante giovane uomo, con un esterno fiduciosi che spesso nasconde le sue insicurezze. Ha apparentemente diventato più sicuro di sé negli ultimi anni. Piuttosto rilassato, poche cose sembrano infastidirlo su un livello profondo, salvo per un paio di rimpianti personali dal suo tempo prima di Dalton Academy. Secondo Kurt nel film Glee, Blaine "ama il microfono", e certamente la serie supporta questa come Blaine è ripetutamente dimostrato di avere un grande amore per l'esecuzione (tra cui un'audizione per Six Flags e King `s Island al di fuori del Glee Club). Blaine è stato anche dimostrato di avere un carattere occasionale, che di solito si nasconde sotto una facciata signorile finché qualcosa non trova sbagliato o crudele lo spinge oltre il limite (es. Karofsky in Notte di negligenza, Sam in Hold on to Sedici. Canzoni Assoli Season Two: 99px-Darren_Criss_Teenage_Dream_Glee.jpg|Teenage Dream (Never Been Kissed)|link=Teenage Dream 111px-Glee-darren-hey-soul-sister.jpg|Hey, Soul Sister (Special Education)|link=Hey, Soul Sister 126px-2-3-2011-12-52-09-AM.jpg|Bills, Bills, Bills (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle)|link=Bills, Bills, Bills When I Get You Alone.jpg|When I Get You Alone (Silly Love Songs)|link=When I Get You Alone 127px-Klaine silly love songs.png|Silly Love Songs (Silly Love Songs)|link=Silly Love Songs (Song) Miseryyy.jpg|Misery (Original Song)|link=Misery Raiseglass.jpg|Raise Your Glass (Original Song)|link=Raise Your Glass Somewhere Only We Know.png|Somewhere Only We Know (Born This Way)|link=Somewhere Only We Know I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You.jpg|I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You (Prom Queen)|link=I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You Season Three: 127px-Isnu1.png|It's Not Unusual (The Purple Piano Project)|link=It's Not Unusual 127px-Blaine Somethings Coming.jpg|Something's Coming (I Am Unicorn)|link=Something's Coming LFNTGIF.png|Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (Pot O' Gold)|link=Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) 98px-Slide 205117 619490 large.jpg|Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' (Michael)|link=Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' 126px-514t1oxttdL SL500 AA280 .jpg|Cough Syrup (On My Way) |link=Cough Syrup Duetti Season Two: Baby Its Cold Outside.jpg|Baby, It's Cold Outside (Kurt) (A Very Glee Christmas) Rachel-darrin-dont-you-want-me.jpg|Don't You Want Me (Rachel) (Blame it on the Alcohol) Animal.jpg|Animal (Kurt) (Sexy) Candless.jpg|Candles (Kurt) (Original Song) Season Three: OneHandGlee.png|One Hand, One Heart (Rachel) (The First Time)|link=One Hand, One Heart Tonightglee.png|Tonight (Rachel) (The First Time)|link=Tonight (Rachel and Blaine) 130px-KurtBlaineP2.png|Perfect (Kurt) (I Kissed a Girl)|link=Perfect 145px-BlaineKurtLIS.png|Let It Snow (Kurt) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Let It Snow 107px-BlaineRachelEMCS.png|Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Rachel) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Song) 284px-GleeTitleCard.png|TBA (Cooper Anderson) (Big Brother)|link=TBA Assoli in gruppo *Control (Hold On To Sixteen) (with Quinn and Artie) *Man In The Mirror (Hold On To Sixteen) (with Finn, Sam, Artie and Puck) *Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) (with Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, Artie, Puck, Brittany, Tina, Quinn and Santana) *My Favorite Things (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) (with Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes) *Bad (Michael) (with Artie, Santana and Sebastian) *Love Shack (Heart) (with Mercedes, Kurt and New Directions) *Fly/I Believe I Can Fly (On My Way) (with Rachel, Artie, Santana, Mercedes, Finn and New Directions) Back-Up Vocals *Hot For Teacher (Mash Off) (with Puck, Finn, and Mike) *Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash (Yes/No) (with Artie, Finn, Puck, Mike e Will) Trivia *Il suo ordine caffè preferito è un "Medio Drip" 'con la cannella per il sapore. *Vacanza preferita era San Valentino, almeno all'inizio della puntatacanzoni Silly e amore . *Dal che appare, ha avuto un assolo almeno ogni 2 episodi, come di Prom Queen . *Comunemente conosciuto come Blaine verdognola, da Rachel a dare la colpa alla alcol , e Kurt in Prom Queen , oltre ad essere sollevato dal Brad Falchuk. *È probabile che di mezzo-asiatico discesa, come implica Rachel in Quel giorno a Alcol (insieme al fatto che Darren Criss 'madre è filippina). *Conosce una discreta quantità di automobili, avendo costruito uno con suo padre. *Il suo preferito squadra di calcio del college è il Buckeyes OSU. Ironia della sorte, Darren Criss andato all'Università del Michigan, il rivale storico amaro di OSU. *A quanto pare, prendendo da tutte le immagini ed i trofei in camera di Blaine (come visto nel primo tempo), è un grande fan di polo e scherma e molto talento contro di loro. *Lui e Rory Flanagan sono gli unici membri maschi della New Directions che non sono stati nella squadra di football. *E 'stato detto (da Kurt) ad "amare il microfono" in una clip dal vivo Glee. In quello che potrebbe essere un'allusione a questo, Blaine ha l'immagine di un microfono nel suo armadietto. *Un grande fan dei Roxy Music e Bryan Ferry. *Indossa papillon con la maggior parte tutto ciò che indossa. *Perso la sua verginità a Kurt Hummel in "The First Time" *Prese da boxe vittima di bullismo, e ha iniziato il ramo Dalton di Fight Club, che per ovvie ragioni non può parlare. Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Personaggi LGBT